Life As It Comes
by peacelovejoy7
Summary: Modern AU. Some fluff, but for later chapters. Anna moves from Washington to Alaska, so she can live with her sister Elsa after their parents die in a horrible car accident. The sisters haven't been in touch for the past couple of years, will they ever be able to have the connection they did when they were younger? Some fluff, but for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I might as well give you an introduction on what the story is gonna be about: Anna moves from Washington to Alaska, so she can live with her sister Elsa after their parents die in a horrible car accident. The sisters haven't been in touch for the past couple of years, will they ever be able to have the connection they did when they were younger?**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Give me some feedback and ideas! This is a modern AU Fanficton.**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Flight 797 to Sitka Seaplane Base now boarding" was being announced. Before the announcement, Anna waited anxiously for her flight to Sitka, to make the time fly by she was snap chatted her friends on her iPhone. Once she heard the announcement she went over to the attendant and handed over her ticket to be scanned, so she could board her flight. As soon as she was settled into her seat, she texted all of her friends goodbye before she was told she had to shut off her phone. This was the second time she ever had to go on an airplane, the first time was with her parents to go on a vacation to California. Now this time she was by herself without her parents by her side, but the whole point of this flight was to go move in with her sister because her parents were no longer there to take care of her. Anna was only 17 going on 18 years old so she was still in high school, her sister Elsa. She was 20 years old and was about to graduate from business school. Also Elsa had a job already because of all the recommendations from her teachers, so she was a bit successful. The stress of moving away from the place she always knew made Anna tired so she decided to take a nap.

The plane had finally landed and Anna was still asleep, "Miss you have to get up, the plane has landed" said the flight attendant. " The shmlane has planted?" Anna said with a touch of sleepiness. "No the _plane_ has _landed _" explained the attendant. "OH we landed!" Anna exclaimed. She then grabbed her things and ran into the airport like a tornado. Once she saw that Elsa stood there at the entrance for her there was a moment of hesitation between them, but Anna dropped her things and they hugged. "You look so pretty Anna! Did you have a good flight?" Elsa asked. "It was ok, I mean I slept the whole flight, but it was good" She responded. Then the two of them headed on over to Elsa's car so they could go to the apartment. The car ride on the way to the apartment was quiet, but Elsa had a surprise for Anna when they got to Elsa's apartment. Anna was expecting a small apartment, but this apartment was a penthouse suite. The surprise was when Elsa had recreated Anna's old bedroom from Washington so she would feel more at home. "I hope you li-" Elsa said as Anna interrupted her with saying " I love it, thank you Elsa!" After Anna unpacked her things out of her suitcases, Elsa took Anna on a shopping spree so she would have cool outfits for her new school.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the mall Anna saw a sign that said _Sitka Sonic Mall_. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they rushed into the mall. The first store they went into was called _Urban Outfitters_ because Elsa saw this cute dress that she knew Anna would love. The dress was a lime green color with white poka-dots, as Elsa predicted Anna fell in love with the dress. The two of them shopped non stop and tried on multiple outfits together, by the end of the whole trip they had about 15 bags. Anna's favorite outfit was this silky black shirt with long sleeves, a dark green skirt that came almost to her knees but not quite, and black wedge heels. For dinner they went to a Japanese Hibachi bar with some of Elsa's work friends. During the dinner Anna was very quiet because she didn't know anyone and they were talking about a business proposal with some book company. Then one of Elsa's friends named George said to Anna "Anna how old are you?". "I'm 17" she said meekly. "I have a daughter your age that goes to the high school your going to. Her name is Rapunzel, but she likes to be called Zel. She could show you around tomorrow if you want." George responded. "I would like that thank you." she said happily. The dinner ended a little while after that and the two sisters headed home. When Anna finally went off to bed and she hoped that tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Now for this chapter we are going to be having a few characters come into play like Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, Hans, Olaf, and Kristoff. If your reading the second chapter this mean you guys must find the story interesting! Give me your feedback and input so I can incorporate your ideas into the story so it can live up to its full potential. Happy reading!**

Chapter Two: Sitka High School

The annoying noise of the alarm clock for 5:40 am woke Anna up. Her hair wasn't as bad as usual, but she hopped into the shower so her hair could be tamed. After her morning routine she curled her hair and started to put on her make up. The only thing left to do was to put on her awesome outfit with the black shirt and green skirt that she bought yesterday. As Anna was put on her shoes Elsa came in and said "George's daughter Zel is coming to pick you up in a few minutes so get your stuff together". Anna hugged her sister and ran out the door so she could take the elevator down to the lobby. When she came outside to the sidewalk she saw three teenagers in a car that all turned their heads to look at her at the same time. Then a girl with short pixie cut brown hair shouted "HEY! Are you Anna?!", " Um yeah are you Zel?" Anna responded. "Yeah come on in the car we have a twenty minute ride!" Zel said.

Once Anna entered the car she was greeted by a warm voice "Hi I'm Kristoff, it's nice to meet you". "Hi I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you too" she responded. "So HI, I'm Rapunzel, but people call me Zel. So where ya from? Oh and by the way this is Ariel, she's a little shy." announced Zel with excitement. "Oh hi Ariel, and I'm from Seattle, Washington." "Wow! Your far away from your home town!" Zel shouted. _Wow this girl really likes to shout, but she seems nice. _Anna thought. "So do you like it here Anna?" Kristoff asked, "I like it a lot, thanks for asking." Anna responded kindly. When they reached the high school all four of them exited the car and walked towards the school. Zel and Ariel ran off to greet their boyfriends and Kristoff walked Anna up to the high school to show her around. Kristoff and Anna ended up having the same exact schedule so they got a better opportunity to get to know each other better. When Anna went to go to her locker she told Kristoff she would meet up with him later, as she walked down the hallway she tripped over a pencil that was lying on the floor and fell on her face. Little did she know a football jock named Hans watched her. As she was picked her stuff up he came over to help her and introduced himself. "Hey I'm Hans whats your name cutie?" _OH MY GOODNESS, he is absolutely gorgeous! _thought Anna. "I-I'm Anna….hi." she said meekly. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night, since it's Friday?" _KEEP IT TOGETHER ANNA! He's gorgeous and he's asking you out on a date what could possibly go wrong, he seems nice. _"Sure why not." she said. "Ok I'll meet you at _Richie's Pizza and Pasta_ _Place _around 7 sound ok to you?" he asked. "Ok sure see you then." Then he walked off.

Anna walked into the lunch room and spotted Kristoff, Zel, Ariel, their boyfriends, and a new guy with huge front teeth. Kristoff saved her a chair right next to him, so she ended up with a seat between him and the guy with the huge front teeth. "HI ANNA! This is my boyfriend Eugene an-" Zel said until she was interrupted. "Please don't call me Eugene, call me Flynn" Flynn interjected. "As I was saying before I was _RUDELY INTERRUPTED_, this is _FLYNN_ my boyfriend and this is Eric, Ariel's boyfriend. Everyone this is Anna!" exclaimed Zel "Hey don't forget about Olaf!" Kristoff said. "Hi everyone!" Anna said happily. "So Anna what took you so long?" Kristoff asked. "Oh I tripped on a pencil that was on the floor and some guy named Hans came over to help me." Anna responded. "HANS?!" they whole table exclaimed. "Yeah what's so special about him?" Anna questioned. "He's only like the most _POPULAR _guy in the entire school! Soooo tell me what he said" shouted Zel. "He sorta asked me out on a date for tomorrow and then walked away…" Anna said questionably. Zel and Ariel's jaws were dropped. "He did whaaaaattt!" The two girls said. "Yeah I was shocked when he came over." Anna squealed. Kristoff on the other hand looked displeased. A few minutes later the bell had rung and everyone had to head back to class.

When the bell for 2 pm rung Anna, Kristoff, Zel, and Ariel all headed to Zel's car so they could go home. Anna asked Kristoff if he wanted to come over to her place so they could do homework, so Kristoff called his mom and asked her if he could go over to Anna's place and his mom said yes. Once they reached the apartment building the two of them said bye to everyone and raced each other towards the building, Kristoff won. When Anna and Kristoff came through the door Elsa was surprised to see that Anna had a boy with her. "Hello there! I'm Elsa, Anna's older sister it's nice to meet you." Elsa said cheerfully. "Hello I'm Kristoff, it's nice to meet you too." He said. Then Anna and Kristoff were heading towards the living room to go hang out. As they just entered the room Elsa shouted "Hey guys dinner is gonna be ready soon so Anna ask Kristoff if he wants to stay for dinner." "You wanna stay for dinner?" Anna asked. "I'd like that." he responded. "He said ok." she said. "Alright see you guys soon." Elsa shouted. The two of them giggled for most of the time until Kristoff asked a serious question, "So Anna can I ask you something?", "Yeah sure you know I'm an open book." she said with glee. "Ok so why do you live here in Alaska now, what happened back in Washington?" he stated. "Well about a month ago my parents died in a really bad car crash… I have no other family besides Elsa, so she and I decided that I was going to come here to live with her." she responded. "Oh I'm sorry for your loss Anna.. What caused the crash?". "Some stupid drunk driver ran through a red light and crashed into my parents car as they were driving home, it's been a little lonely since then because Elsa moved away about three years ago so things have been a little different. I'm just glad I have you as a friend to talk to." "Anna I will always be there for you, when ever you need me no matter what time it is you can call me and I will run to you." Then the two of them embraced. "Guys! Dinner is ready." Elsa announced.

During the dinner Elsa noticed that Kristoff and Anna looked at each other often through out the dinner. They gave each other some what playfully shy facial expressions and eye glances. When the dinner was over Elsa gave Kristoff a ride home, when the trio reached Kristoff' house he thanked Elsa and Anna walked him to his door. He hugged her and said "I'm really glad I met you." "I'm glad I met you too, Goodnight see you tomorrow." she said as she was walking away towards the end of her sentence. "Goodnight!" He shouted in response. When Anna got back into the car Elsa said "You like him don't you?" "Maybe.." Anna said with a smirk. _Is it bad that I like two guys at the same time, eh not really people do it all the time right? _Anna thought. Then the two girls headed on home.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

XOXO~ Dani a.k.a peacelovejoy7


	3. Chapter 3

** I hope you guys are liking the story! Just to let you guys know this is pretty much a weird version of first person and third person and when ever you see this: **_This writing,_ **without quotation marksthis means that these are Anna's thoughts so I don't have to keep on repeating "Anna thought" or "thought Anna". Modern/Current AU.**

Chapter Three: Such A "Great" Idea

The next morning Anna did the same routine and then came the car ride. Anna hugged her sister and ran out the door to go downstairs. When Anna entered the car Zel shouted "Todays the big day! You excited for your date tonight?!" "Yeah I guess you could say that." Anna responded as she looked at Kristoff. "Do you even like this guy?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know honestly, I only spoke to him for a few minutes.." Anna said softly. The car ride remained silent until they reached the school. As Kristoff walked Anna up to school Hans came out of no where and wrapped his arm around Anna and as the two walked away Anna looked over her shoulder to see that Kristoff looked right back at her in disappointment. A little while later Anna met up with Kristoff at their Chemistry class and he seemed much happier that he was around Anna and she was happy to be around him as well. As for the rest of the school day Kristoff and Anna ended up getting detention for lunch because of fooling around during a some what explosive lab in Chemistry that might have caused the teacher's lab coat to light on fire.

Anna met up with the gang at Zel's car at the end of the day so she could have a ride home. Everyone talked about what they were going to do that weekend. Zel and Ariel teased Anna on how she was going on a date with Hans, Kristoff stayed quiet. When the car reached the building she hugged everyone and ran off into the building. Elsa came home early from work so she could help Anna pick something out for her date, she picked out a pair of jeans and a silky pink top. When Anna ran through the door she was shocked to see that Elsa was there and that she had everything ready for the night. When 6:30 pm came by Elsa took Anna to _Richie's Pizza and Pasta Place. _As Elsa dropped Anna off she said "If anything bad happens call me." "Alright I will." Anna responded. "No I'm serious Anna, please. I love you and I couldn't think of anything bad happening to you. By the way please be home by 10:30." Elsa stated. "Ok, I love you." Anna said. "Love you too." Elsa said lovingly.

"Hey you!" shouted Hans. "Oh hi.." Anna responded shyly. "I already ordered our food, I ordered you a salad for dinner I hope you don't mind." He said. _Oh are you serious.. A SALAD… So he's one of those guys.. _Anna thought. "Yeah I don't mind, I like salad." She responded. When the two of them walked in the smell of garlic bread and butter was in the air and Anna fell in love with the smell. When the two of them went to go to their chairs to sit down Hans did not pull out her chair for her neither did he hold the door for her to walk in. "So I never got to really tell you what I do at the high school, I'm just the quarterback for the football team thats won about ten championships. What do you do?" Hans asked. "Well I just started the school yesterday actually.. I was thinking about doing drama club with my friends." Anna responded. "Drama is for losers, you should do cheerleading, actually no I'm signing you up for cheerleading. Otherwise people on my team would make fun of me for even dating you." _EXCUSE ME MISTER I AM NOT A LOSER…_ thought Anna. "Actually please don't because I'm not even flexible.. I don't want to do that." Then Hans got up from his seat and dragged Anna to the back of the restaurant where no was seated. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He said as he slapped her across the face. _OW! THAT FREAKIN HURT! _Anna thought._ " _I'm sorry if that offended you, but I barely know you." she said. "You _will_ do as I _say._ You are lucky I didn't slap you in front of all those people in the dining room. You are my girlfriend now. You should be grateful to even date me, so you will do as I say." _SAY WHAT! I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! _"You are not the boss of me and why would I want to be with a guy like you." Anna said as she ran off to the nearest bathroom and locked the door as Hans banged on the door while he yelled incoherent words. Anna grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called Kristoff because she did not need Elsa freaked out. "Hi Kristoff I sorta need your assistance.." Anna said. "Whats wrong?! Is everything alright?!" Kristoff said panicked. "Well I'll explain everything when you get here. I'm at Richie's Pizza Place." she responded. "I will be there in 10 minutes do not go anywhere!" He said. "Oh trust me I'm not going anywhere." Anna sat in the corner of the bathroom freaked out of her mind until she heard Kristoff's voice at the door.

"Wheres Hans?" Kristoff asked as they walked out of the restaurant. "I have no idea, he probably ran off." Anna responded. "Anna why would he run off?" "Lets just get in the car and I will explain everything then." "Oh jeez this should be good." Kristoff ran to the passenger side door of his car and opened it up for Anna. "Oh thank you, thats very sweet of you." Thanked Anna. "Alright now can you tell me whats going on." He asked. "Ok do you promise not to get angry?" She questioned. "I can't promise anything, but alright." he replied. "Well you see, Hans and I sorta got into a disagreement of some kind because of him wanting to sign me up for cheerleading. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything its just he told me he didn't want to date a loser, then he started to yell at me after I told him not to sign me up…" "Cheerleading, your kidding me right. Anna, well what did he do as he was yelling at you?" "Nothing really happened besides that he…Oh it's nothing." "Anna tell me what happened because I know it's not nothing" "This is the part where you might get angry then, Hans, well.. he hit me.." "_HE DID WHAT?! _Anna, are you ok? Does anything hurt?" "I'm fine just my cheek hurts, I think it might be swollen." "Lets get you some ice before you go home because knowing your sister she would flip out." Kristoff said. "Ok, thank you so much." She responded. Kristoff drove to a near by gas station while Anna slept and got her some ice for her face and an ice cream as a surprise. When he entered the car she woke up to the sweet smell of a waffle cone. By the time the two of them reached the apartment building it was around 10 and the swelling of Anna's cheek had gone down. Kristoff opened up the car door for Anna again so she could exit the car and he had walked her to the entrance of the building. "Thank you again for everything. You are an amazing and caring person." Thanked Anna. "Your welcome, I will always be there for you. Goodnight Anna." He said. "Goodnight Kristoff". She responded. She hugged him and walked into the building with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter was somewhat intense and I hope you guys enjoyed it! So if you want some of your ideas in the story you can either private message me or review the story. Happy Reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy lately, but now hopefully I'm back in the groove of writing.**

**~Dani a.k.a peacelovejoy7**

Chapter 4: Best Weekend Ever!

When Anna woke up Saturday morning with a bit of a headache, but she was still happy from the night before. She walked out of her bedroom to the wonderful smell of pancakes. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" Anna said. "Duh! Of course they are how could I forget that this is your favorite breakfast!" Elsa responded. "Aw you remembered! Thank you this look delicious!" Thanked Anna. "No problem I wanted to make you something. So how was your date last night?" Elsa asked. "Um, it was ok." _Oh boy I hope she doesn't ask what happened. _"Just ok, tell me what happened, don't leave out any details just because I'm your sister." _Think Anna what could you possibly say.. I GOT IT! _" Well when I got into the restaurant we sat down to order and after an hour we were about to leave, but when Hans went to start his car and the ignition wouldn't start. So then I called Kristoff to come and pick me up." "That doesn't seem like an exciting date, but that was very nice of Kristoff to come and pick you up." " Yeah it was, by the way these pancakes are amazing." Anna said with her mouth full. While Anna ate her cell phone rang, it was Kristoff. "Hey what's goin on?" Anna asked. "I wanted to know if I could pick you up in two hours and maybe go to the mall, would that be cool?" He asked. "Hang on let me ask Elsa. Hey Elsa can I hang out with Kristoff today at the mall?" Anna shouted. "It's fine with me just be home at a decent time please." Elsa responded. "She said it's ok." Anna continued. "Ok I'll pick you up later then! Bye Anna." "See ya later Kristoff!" Anna said.

When Anna finished her routine to look presentable she called Kristoff to find out where he was and he told her he would be there in a few minutes. Anna was dressed in a gray tank top with a matching hoodie and jeans with her hair up in a high pony tail. Anna said bye to her sister and ran out the door to meet up with Kristoff. When she came outside Kristoff was leaning against his car with his arms folded on his chest and he had a big smile on his face, so did she. "Hey girlie, you ready!" Kristoff shouted. "Totally, Let's go!" She responded. He opened up the door for her and then they were off to the mall. "So Anna, how does your head feel?" He asked. "It feels ok, at least I don't have a bruise on my face, that would have been bad." She responded. The two of them walked around the mall, but they stayed in a record shop to look at CD's. Anna had her eye on a Paramore album, but she wanted to buy something else with her money. They were about to walk out of the store until Kristoff ran back in to go get something. He came out of the store with the Paramore CD that Anna wanted to surprise her. "You didn't have to buy the album for me, but thank you!" Thanked Anna. "No problem I knew you really wanted it so I bought it for you." Kristoff responded. She hugged him and then they went off to walk around the mall some more. Kristoff ended up getting a pair of sneakers and Anna bought a pink jacket. For dinner the two of them went to go get burgers because Anna wanted to have a cheeseburger. During the dinner the two of them joked around and played with each other, then afterwards Kristoff took Anna to the arcade. When the two got to the air hockey table all hell broke loose, the puck flew across the room at one point because they played really rough. All in all Anna won all the air hockey games and she felt like a champ.

After all of their fun the pair decided to leave for the night. Kristoff and Anna reached the apartment building and he walked her all the way up to the penthouse. "Thank you for inviting me today I had a lot of fun." Anna said. "No problem I had a lot of fun too! Goodnight Anna I'll see you on Monday." He responded. "Goodnight Kristoff." Anna said as she gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek and walked into the apartment. "Woooaaahh" Kristoff exclaimed. The rest of the weekend was slow so Anna slept and read the whole day, until someone decided to knock on the door. Anna opened the door and it was Zel. "Hey girl! Can I come in?" Zel asked. "Sure!" Anna responded. Elsa walked into the room and she waved at Zel to greet her. The two girls just talked about their weekends and watched a movie, then after that Zel went home. When Monday morning arrived the usual routine happened and then Anna got in Zel's car when it was time to get picked up. "So what did everyone do this weekend?" Zel asked. "Well Anna and I hung out at the mall how about you guys?" Kristoff responded. "Well I just slept and Eric and I went on a date at a roller skating rink." Ariel said. "Flynn and I just watched movies for practically the whole weekend." Zel added in. Once they reached the school everyone exited the car and went into the high school. The day went as the usual and everyone went off to their classes. As Kristoff and Anna walked down the hallway there was Hans and he looked at the both of them and said "Hello Anna look what we have here. _Yup I Anna am officially screwed…_

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what going to happen well you guys will find out next chapter, Oh heres a fun fact that thing with the air hockey tables when all hell brakes loose thats what usually happens with my friends and I when we go to arcades.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone for their input I really appreciate it. The views are pouring in like you wouldn't believe. I'm also sorry I haven't posted anything for well a really long time, but I haven't been able to fit writing into my schedule. So lets continue with our cliffhanger shall we.**

Chapter 5: The War Has Begun

"So Anna what have we been up to hmm." Questioned Hans.

"I've uh been hanging out with some friends, nothing um different." Anna responded.

"What friends would those be?" Asked Hans.

"I would be one of those friends, she doesn't need to be hanging around you." Kristoff stated.

"Oooo someone is testy. Anna is my girlfriend, so **_me_** being the concerned boyfriend I am wanted to ask her." Hans responded.

"_GIRLFRIEND?!_ That is taking it a little too far don't you think. You barely know her." Said Kristoff.

"It doesn't matter how long we've known each other it was _love at first sight _" Hans snickered.

"Boys there is no need to argue. Lets go Kristoff we don't need him." Anna replied.

Then out of no where Hans's football team members ganged up on Kristoff and abused Kristoff meanwhile Anna yelled for Kristoff as Hans dragged Anna out to his car. Hans had a tight grip on her arm as they passed by students with worried looks on their faces. Once they arrived at the car Hans slapped Anna across the face. "What the _hell_ was that for?!" Anna screamed.

"You needed to be taught a lesson, you have been very disrespectful to me." Hans stated.

"_I'VE BEEN DISRESPECTFUL?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"_

"Do I really need to slap you again because I will if you don't shut your trap"

"Fine slap me for all I care, it's not like you haven't done it before" replied Anna.

Then at that moment the passenger side of Han's car was opened. It was Zel and she grabbed Anna and the two of them ran off. Little did Hans know that Zel recorded their whole conversation while Anna didn't even notice. Zel led Anna to the principal's office and on their way there Anna spotted Kristoff in the nurses office all bloody. Kristoff looked at Anna and then turned away. Zel noticed the looks and then grabbed Kristoff and dragged him to the principal's office too. Zel told the principal about the situation and called Hans to the front office so he wouldn't suspect that he was being called the the principal's office. "Hans Isles to the front office" was announced on the PA system.

"Well how are you doing George am I here to receive my trophy for MV-" Hans asked and then was interrupted.

"Do not call me George, I am a faculty member. I am Mr. Daniels. I have been informed that there is a situation going on with Anna, Kristoff, and yourself. Would you care to explain." said Mr. Daniels.

"I have no idea what you are talking about the three of us are very dear friends."

"Well do friends say this." As he said that he showed Hans the video of him slapping Anna and arguing with her.

"You have got to be kidding me. That filthy tramp recorded me, I'll kill her." Hans muttered.

"Hans Isles you are indefinitely suspended from school until there is a further investigation on the situation." stated Mr. Daniels.

Hans stormed out of the principal's office and gave the dirtiest glare to Zel, Anna, and Kristoff and said "When I come back there will be hell to pay, I swear to it". Then he continued down the hallway. The three of them went home, but Kristoff went to Anna's house so she could clean him up.

"What happened to you Kris?" Anna asked.

"The football team came after me with full force. I took out two of the players but then the lineman pushed me up against the locker, punched me in the face, pushed me down onto the ground, a few of the guys kicked me in the stomach, and now here I am with a black eye and bruises." Kristoff replied.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you look manlier than ever with these bruises."

"Yeah real funny miss giggles."

"I thought I was being slightly adorable, but guess not."

"Well you are adorable, I'm just in some pain and a little grumpy."

"You do have your grumpy moments, but no matter how bruised and battered you are I think you are my handsome hero."

"You think I'm handsome even when I'm grumpy?"

"Yup."

"How about when I do this?" Kristoff asked as he tackled her playfully.

" Yes *laughs* OH GOSH STOOOOOOOPPPPP IT! *laughs even harder*" Anna replied.

The two of them wrestled on the floor for a little while and then they gazed as each other and both of them leaned in for a kiss. After the kiss the two of them smiled and cuddled on the couch and watched some tv. It was around 9 o'clock when Kristoff had to go and Anna gave him a puppy dog face when he said he had to leave. So she gave him a hug and a goodbye kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry I will post more frequently now.**

**~Dani3**


End file.
